Sword and Shield
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits Swords have some of the lowest average damage levels indeed, but it is extremely capable at variety of other aspects, such as inflicting status ailments. *Swords have a special trait which gains a bonus in Sharpness above what is displayed in the weapon details page. For example, if you attack a Kirin with green Sharpness, your weapon will bounce less than other type of weapons. *SnS weapons are the most balanced type of weapon available in the series, providing decent raw (and usually elemental) power combined with amazing mobility and agility plus defensive capablities. *Sword and Shield has the widest variety of elemental weapons. At the same time, most SnS-type weapons have an elemental damage imbued. *It has incredibly speedy attacks, capable of quick hit-and-runs and being able to perform a dodging roll anytime it is required. *While blocking incoming attacks is possible with the Sword and Shield, it is not as effective as blocking with other weapons such as the Lance. The user is most likely to be broken off from the blocking stance when attempting to block heavier attacks. *SnS users can use items with the weapon out, just by holding the "R" button and then using the item, without having to sheath the weapon like all the other weapon types. *If you stand still and press "R" and Triangle, you will quickly draw out your SnS and into a defensive stance, instead of the normal unsheathing attack. *The Sword and Shield's longest combo is Jump Slice then 5 hit combo then circle. Changes from MH1 to MH2 to MH3, MHP3rd, and MHFO Back in the original Monster Hunter, the Sword and Shield weapon type was generally weak; it bounced more than any other weapon and the attack was so weak that every Wyvern would be a decent challenge. However, in and after MH2, the SnS was changed: not only does the sharpness last longer but you can also use items while it's drawn. The SnS is largely regarded as the most balanced weapon in the game. It can cut through the sturdy Gravios skin with only green Sharpness and rarely ever bounces off any monster's shell. It also gained a new attack: by pressing "R," you can perform the second strike from the leap combo. SnS have increased in raw power and elemental power in mh2, the eternal strife is a good example. In MH1 it had around 89 attack, while in MH2 it has around 163 attack with 630 dragon element. In Monster Hunter 3, so far only one new change can be identified; the hunter can bash the monster with his/her shield, to perform an impact damage attack in order to KO a monster, although it is not a very strong attack and may cause sharpness loss. Also a side slash attack was added, as an alternative to the spinning slash as a finisher. Monster Hunter Frontier greatly entices the player to use the SnS by gifting it a range of new moves, ranging from a devastating explosive slash, to the all new uppercut leap slice capable of delivering full damage to a high up area, and if the SnS was not lightweight enough between slashes the hunter may make a quick dash to correct him/herself if say the Monster has turned away. In Monster Hunter Frontier, you can use the jump attack with a mouse scroll, standard slash combos with left click, "Q" for blocking, and right click for round slash. No obvious changes to the SnS were made in MHP3rd, but they seem to be capable of inflicting slightly more damage than they could before Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos. L0v2p2eJUV4 gQJbXUC-tq8 Movements on Detail 'Weapon Sheathed' = Draw Weapon + R''' = QuickDraw Weapon, Defense stance '''Moving + = Jumping Slash Moving + + = Defensive Stance = Roll \ CC (Any combo but CF B and CF C) 'Weapon Drawn' = Vertical attack (Can chain up to 5 hits) = Horizontal attack (Can be linked after a Vertical one) + = Jumping Slash (Can link Vertical or Horizontal attackl after) R''' = Defense '''R + = Vertical Upward attack from defense stance. R''' + = Horizontal attack from defense stance. = Roll front + '''Direction = Roll to the desired direction (Can be done after a jumping slash or a chained combo) longest combo= + , , , , , , Hint: If you do a roll instead of pressing during the long Combo above you can go right on with. pressing 5 times and again over and over again and make it an infinite chain. See also *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Sword (file) *Sword and Shield Weapon Paths *List of Sword and Shield Weapons *Weapons Portal Category: Weapons Category: Sword and Shields Category:Weapons